


Not even you, Sherlock

by moonlightcalls



Series: Playlist Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John talking to Sherlock's grave, Playlist, Playlist Challenge, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John often visits Sherlock and it's become easier to just talk to him. He decides to go tell him what he should already know a few days before he goes back to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even you, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a little thing I'm doing with playlists I randomly made and certain things I said I would write with fandoms that I've never written for (except one—this one! I wrote a poem, which I think I lost). For this I chose to do a drabble (which is 135 words) and the songs are down below. I connect them however as in maybe the title, just a prhase, the overall feeling or I it makes think to something related. And the songs are  
> 1\. That’s How Strong My love Is by Alicia Keys  
> 2\. Lynch Mob by Cavalera Conspiracy  
> 3\. Nobody by Wonder Girls  
> 4\. Heaven Forbid by the Fray  
> 5\. Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin

Walking slowly from that damn leg, he finally reached the marker. Standing tall and strait—stiff with hands clasped behind his back he sighed staring down at it.

“You do know… no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, no matter what they say. No matter what **you** said…”  He gave a dry laugh and continued, “at least about **that** , because you did lie about the coffee… tasted like that experiment of yours.”

His fingers clench around the cold cane. He cleared his throat.

“Remember what I said. Nobody could fake being such an annoying dick all the time. But for once can you—! I asked for you not to be dead, even if you—Just a sign, Sherlock. Give me a sign, because I am here. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were two quotes from the show:  
> "no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie"  
> "Nobody could fake being such an annoying dick all the time"


End file.
